A New Beginning
by Annarita
Summary: "…winds tonight may reach up to 65 miles per hours throughout parts of The District tonight. We already of a record number of power outages all over the city. Listen folks, I urge you, make sure you have plenty of food and water and try to stay put for the weekend. There have been numerous accident reports already and the storm is still pretty calm. Stay safe, DC."


** A New Beginning **

Summary: It's the blizzard of the century, and Jack soon finds himself at Sue's apartment.

Takes place sometime after "Endings and Beginnings." For the purpose of this story, let's pretend that the date in "Endings and Beginnings" was in January of 2005.

For this story, things in **bold** are signed. However, since I do not know ASL, they are written, as they would be said in English. I do hope to take classes soon, so hopefully I can "write" signing the correct way eventually. Thanks for understanding.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sue Thomas: FBEye. _The only things I own are any of the typos.

x x x

The winds were brutal and the snowfall abundant as Jack Hudson carefully maneuvered his car through the streets of Washington, DC. He cursed under his breath as carefully pressed the brakes, the anti-lock brake feature taking over, to avoid hitting the car that decided to pull out in front of him. It always amazed him how people did not see the need to drive cautiously during a snowstorm. They were all idiots was the only logical conclusion he could come up with.

"It's March. Spring is supposed to be right around the corner. Why am I stuck in the blizzard of the century?" he mumbled to himself.

He decided to stop at the first market he could find that was still open and pick up some premade sandwiches for dinner, water bottles, and some extra flashlights and batteries. Once he got home, he wasn't planning on leaving again. He could tell he was getting older because he hated the snow more and more every year.

Nearly a half hour later, Jack was finally returning to his car. He put the bags in the trunk, retrieved his snow brush, and began cleaning off the windows. He sighed, the snow was coming down so quickly that by the time he finished cleaning one side of the car, the other side was covered again.

When he finally got in his car and turned it on, he caught the last few seconds of the radio announcer's weather report:

"…_winds tonight may reach up to 65 miles per hours throughout parts of The District tonight. We already of a record number of power outages all over the city. Listen folks, I urge you, make sure you have plenty of food and water and try to stay put for the weekend. There have been numerous accident reports already and the storm is still pretty calm. Stay safe, DC."_

Without giving it a conscious thought, Jack turned around and headed towards Sue. He knew how much she hated storms and power outages, and he had to make sure she was okay.

x x x

Sue sighed as she entered her apartment, kicked off her shoes, and locked the door behind her. It had been a long week, and she could not wait to take a nice, relaxing bubble bath and forget about everything. Since Lucy went to visit her cousin for the weekend, Sue even planned on have a "lounge around weekend" where she was not opposed to staying in her pajamas all day and reading or watching movies.

Levi looked up at Sue, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, boy, I won't forget to feed you first."

After feeding Levi, and grabbing a few of the small tea light candles from the cabinet, Sue headed towards the bathroom. She lit the three small candles, dimmed the lights and poured the lavender scented bubbles into the tub.

"Boy, I'll tell you, Levi, this feels great," Sue said to the dog as she relaxed in her bubble bath. Slowly but surely, she felt the tensions of the workweek melting away and it was such a great feeling – she savored every moment.

Shortly after, the lights flickered once, then twice before they went out completely.

"No, no, no, no," she said. "This cannot be happening."

The three tiny tea lights were slowing beginning to burn out and pretty soon she'd be in complete and total darkness. The thought alone was enough to nearly cause her a panic attack.

Levi nudged her arm.

"I know, Levi. I'm afraid, too. Maybe the lights will come on in a few minutes."

This time, Levi nudged her more forcefully and looked towards the hamper.

Sue then realized that her Blackberry must have been vibrating, it was still in the pocket of her pants, which would have explained why she did not see the screen light up the room.

She carefully fumbled for a towel to wipe her hands and then, from the bathtub, since she was too afraid to get up, dug the phone out of her pocket. She sighed in relief when she saw the words "Jack calling…" lighting up the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Sue, are you okay? Power is out all over the city."_

"The power is out here, too. I'm afraid," she admitted softly.

"_Okay, you stay put. I am on my way over. Don't move, and I will be there as soon as I can. I will come to you with a flashlight. Is the door locked?"_

"Yes," she answered. "There's a spare key, though. There's an Easter egg wreath on the door and a key is in the green and purple polka dotted egg."

"_Alright, you just stay where you are and I'll call you when I get inside so I won't startle you."_

"Um, Jack, there's one tiny problem…."

"_And what is that?"_ he asked, confused.

"I'm in the bathtub," she answered.

"_The bathtub?!"_ he exclaimed, before mumbling something that Sue's phone could not make out.

"Well, of course!" she exclaimed. "It's been a long week, and I happen to like lavender scented bubble baths. I had no idea that the power was going to go out!"

"_Okay, okay. Don't worry…I will think of something. I'll be there soon."_

"Thank you, Jack. This means a lot."

"_Anytime, Sue,"_ he replied before ending the call.

x x x

Fifteen minutes later, Jack reached Sue's apartment building. He grabbed the grocery bags out of the trunk, put the batteries in the flashlight and began running up the stairs. The thought of Sue in a bubble bath made his head swim. He paced up and down in the hallway, hoping to calm his nerves, before he unlocked the door.

"Okay, Sparky," he said to himself. "It's no big deal. You can handle this like a gentleman." Instantly, his mind flashed to their undercover stint as a married couple when he had to send Levi in to get Sue's attention.

He carefully entered her apartment and kicked off his snow covered shoes as he dialed her number. "I'm here," he said as soon as she answered.

"Okay, you can come in."

He took a calming breath has he slowly turned the doorknob and carefully entered the bathroom. Knowing that it was much too dark, and she would not be able to read his lips, Jack kept talking on the phone. He set the flashlight on the counter and angled the beam towards the ground. He picked up the towel and opened it wide.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes. I promise. Be careful." He looked towards the ground and closed his eyes.

"I trust you," she assured him. She placed her Blackberry on the hamper and slowly stood up from the tub. After wrapping the towel securely around her, she turned to face him. "Thank you."

She was inches away from him, and Jack thought he would surely lose his mind. The scent of lavender assaulted his nostrils and he couldn't help but to think about how much he wanted to lick those water droplets off her beautiful porcelain skin.

"_Don't even think that," _he silently warned himself. "Um, uh, you can take the flashlight," he finally managed. "I'll meet you in the other room."

x x x

"I really can't thank you enough," Sue said when she came back to the living room. "I hate being alone when the power goes out. It's terrifying not being able to see or hear…" she trailed off when she realized that Jack had already lit the fireplace and set out a tray of food. "What's all this?"

He shrugged. "It was nothing. I just stopped at the market before I came here. I hope you're hungry, there's plenty to eat."

"**Thank you,**" she signed. They ate in a comfortable silence before she finally spoke again. "I'm afraid I won't be great company tonight. The lack of lights makes it harder for me to read your lips."

Jack used his napkin to wipe away a few crumbs from the corner of his mouth. "We can sign," he suggested.

"In the dark?"

"Sure! It'll be fun! I'll put a sheet up on the wall, and we'll aim the flashlight at it. We can sign and read the shadows."

Sue's face lit up. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course! I'd love, too!"

After eating, Sue threw away the trash, and Jack went to gather a sheet from the linen closet. After hanging up the sheet, Jack put the flashlight under his chin and made a funny face. "I feel like I'm telling horror stories at summer camp again!"

Sue laughed at the thought of little Jack Hudson being the horror story ring leader at summer camp.

He sat next to her on the couch and they began to sign. They ended up signing for hours about everything and anything they could think of. Jack did very well with his signing, too. If he didn't know a word, he would spell it, and then she would teach him the sign. Sue couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

Eventually, they had to stop and Jack went to light the fire again. It casted just enough of a glow for them to see each other's face.

When he returned to the couch, Sue complimented him on how much his signing has improved.

He shrugged. "I've been taking some classes twice a week. I wanted to surprise you."

"Really? That's so thoughtful. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he assured her. "I often taken it for granted that you read lips. I wanted to become fluent in your language as well." He reached for her hands and gave a gentle squeeze. "It's the least I can do."

"You are a very wonderful man, Agent Hudson."

Jack wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he was almost certain that Sue leaned in. Her lips mere centimeters from his, it was the point of no return. He couldn't help it, he _had_ to kiss her.

His lips brushed hers, softly at first, and when Sue didn't pull away, Jack deepened the kiss. His tongue trailed the outline of her mouth and she quickly and easily granted him access. The kiss they shared was slow and tender, but so full of passion. And, what made it even better, was that they weren't undercover. This time it was real.

"Wow," was the only coherent thought Sue could form.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I, um, well, I, uh, um, ah…"

"Don't apologize," she warned. "Don't take one step forwards and then five backwards. Just stop babbling and kiss me again…"

Jack was happy to oblige. He kissed her again, even more passionately than before. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his hands made their journey along her body. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped as he trailed kisses under chin and down her neck.

Finally, Jack forced himself to stop before things got too far out of control. Both of them were disappointed with the sudden loss of contact. A few hours ago, he was complaining about how old he felt, now, when he was with Sue, he felt like a teenager again. It was unbelievable.

"We have to slow down…"

"I know," she agreed. "We need to talk about some things first."

"…Like?"

"Our careers, Jack."

"I'll ask for a transfer Monday morning!" He exclaimed without missing a beat.

"No, no." she shook her head. "You have more invested. You're the team leader. You stay and I will ask for the transfer."

"No, Sue. I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll take the transfer."

"You didn't ask, Jack, I offered. I want to take a transfer; I have to be honest with you about something…" She reached for the lapels on his suit jacket and then ran her hands along his chest, focusing deeply on his eyes.

"Sue?" he finally prompted.

"A few weeks after I decided to stay, D came to me with a very interesting offer. I told him I didn't want to take it right away, but he told me the offer would stay on the table until I wanted it."

Suddenly, Jack couldn't figure out where this conversation was going. "I still don't understand."

"Well, D offered me a promotion very similar to the one I would have received if I went to NYC. The only difference is I'll stay right here in DC, and I'll have an office right down the hall from where we are now. So, that means we won't be in the same unit anymore, and dating won't be a problem."

"And D came up with all of this?"

"Actually, no. Myles did."

"Myles?!"

Sue nodded. "I guess Myles felt badly that he interrupted our conversation that day I was supposed to leave, and that he spilled the beans. He told everyone in our unit that it was _his_ fault you and I didn't end up on the same page that morning. Naturally, Lucy made him fix it. So, D and Myles went to The Director and this idea was born."

"You mean, everyone in our unit knew about this except for me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

Her lips turned into a smile, and then she laughed. "There's been a bet going around to see how long it would take you to make your move."

Jack was silent for a long moment, and Sue couldn't tell if he was upset. "Who lost the bet?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Bobby," she replied with a smirking mirroring his. "He said it would take you until Christmas."

"And who won?" he asked next.

Her lips turned up into a smile. "Me."

"You?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I said you'd come to you senses before spring, I can't explain it, but I knew..."

Anything else she was about to say was lost as Jack leaned in and pushed her against the arm of the couch. He kissed her again, and was convinced that it was his new favorite hobby. She smiled against his lips, and they completely lost themselves in the moment.

When they broke apart, he signed and said at the same time, "**I love you, Sue.**"

Sue couldn't help the few tears that managed to escape. "**I love you, too, Jack.** Is this our new beginning?" she asked.

He nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "Yes, from this day forward, it's you and me and the rest of our lives."

x x x

Present Day/ 8 Years Later

x x x

The mid-April thunderstorm raged on outside, but Sue was oblivious to the loud booms of thunder. She watched from the window as the trees in the backyard shook violently, fearing that the power might go out; she gathered all of the flashlights and lit a few candles.

"Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed as she brought her hands to her ears. "It's so loud. Hurts my ears, Momma."

Sue smiled sadly and picked up her four year old daughter. "I'm sure it does, Ava," she consoled as she held her close. "Perhaps a cookie will help?"

A smile graced the little girls face. "I think it would, Momma."

Sue laughed. "I thought you would," she opened the cookie jar and handed her daughter a chocolate chip cookie. "Now, let's go sit on the couch and wait for Daddy."

Ava sat on her mother's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. She was just far enough away so that Sue could read her lips. "I want Daddy to come home soon. He makes me feel better when it's loud out."

"Me, too, baby. Me, too. Daddy makes us both feel safe when it storms. He'll be here soon." As soon as the words left Sue's mouth there was a flash of lighting, an enormous boom, and all the lights in the house went out.

Ava's arms wrapped tighter around Sue's neck and she could feel her little girl's tears against her skin as she reached for the flashlight.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Sue consoled. "Daddy will be home from work very soon. Then he'll hug us and tell us how much he loves us and everything will be okay." She rocked her back and forth, "Daddy makes us all feel safe."

Ava only sniffled. "Where's Bella?"

After Levi passed away, Bella became Sue's new hearing dog. She loved Bella, she truly did, but it wasn't the same as Levi. Being that Levi was her first hearing dog, there will always be a very special place for him in heart. "I don't know. Why don't you call her? I'm sure she'll find us."

"Bella!" Ava called. "Come find me and Mommy. Wait with us till Daddy gets here. BELLA!"

Moments later, the golden retriever ran into the room and hopped up on the couch next to Sue and Ava. Ava laughed as Bella licked her face. "Silly doggy!"

Trying to distract her daughter from her worries, Sue suggested they sing a song. The two began singing and signing some of the nursery rhymes Ava knew.

x x x

Jack carefully turned onto the street that would lead to his house and noticed that it was all dark. Immediately, he realized that the power went out. He didn't want to startle Sue, so he reached for his phone and dialed her number.

"It's me," he said when she answered. "I know the power is out, and I wanted to call and tell you that I'm just about to pull in the driveway. I didn't want to scare my two girls when I open the door."

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're home. Ava has been asking for you, and honestly, I want you to be here, too."

"Well, don't worry, sweetheart. I'm opening the door right now."

Jack entered the house, took of his shoes, and hung his soaking wet overcoat to hang on the coat rack. He smiled when he noticed Sue left a flashlight sitting for him on the table in the foyer. "Where are you guys?"

"We're in the family room."

"I'll be right there."

Ava's face lit up when she heard her daddy enter the room. "DADDY!" She extended her arms.

Jack carefully picked her up as he gave Sue a quick kiss. "I'm here, Princess."

"Oh, Daddy…Mommy and I were scared. We don't like when it's dark. You make us feel better, Daddy."

Jack sat down on the couch and place one arm around Sue and the placed Ava between both of them. "Everything will be okay. I'm sure the power will be back on soon. You know, Ava, when it's dark Mommy has a hard time reading our lips. She won't know what we're talking about, and I don't think that's fair. Do you?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Well, you're a big girl now, and you learned a lot of sign language. I bet we can sign to Mommy and then she can talk to us, too."

"But, Daddy," Ava pointed out. "How will Mommy see our hands if it's dark?"

Jack smiled and aimed the flashlight against the wall. "Like this," he said as he signed "**love you**" on the wall.

"Mommy! Look!" She grabbed her mother's hand and pointed to the wall. "We sign to you!"

Sue smiled, and mouthed a thoughtful "thank you" to her husband. It became a tradition that every time the power went out, Sue and Jack would use flashlights to sign to each other, but she was very excited the Ava was old enough now to join them. "**Wonderful, baby,**" she signed back on the wall.

The storm raged on outside, but the happy Hudson family was now completely oblivious. They signed back and forth until the power returned, laughing and telling stories. It reminded Jack just how lucky of a man he was. He had a gorgeous, inspiring and amazing wife and the most precious little girl in the world. Ava may have his looks, but she certainly had her mother's heart and that made him the happiest man in the world.

His life was _perfect_ in every aspect.

x x x

End.


End file.
